


Kitty in the City moments

by Whistlepunk12



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fugio Week 2020, I'm not a jona/dio shipper gio is xxy with 2 biological fathers, Kitty time!, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlepunk12/pseuds/Whistlepunk12
Summary: Goldenpaw is a young tom, new to life in cities like Naples. But he wants to be a leader, earn the name Goldenstar, and that isn't going to happen back home in the clans.(For Fugio Week 2020 day 2: crossover)
Relationships: Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Kitty in the City moments

**Author's Note:**

> Names of all the characters that appear or are mentioned  
> Giorno- Goldenpaw  
> Fugo- Panna  
> Bruno- Fig  
> Abbachio- Lionhoof.  
> Dio- Goldenclaw  
> Pucci- Whitesnake 
> 
> Every member of passione is a street cat, and Lionhoof and Goldenpaw are the only two former warriors in the gang.

Goldenpaw leapt onto the balcony with the practiced ease of a warrior, soon followed by Panna, who was somewhat less graceful. He purred happily, still energetic from the run he'd just been on. Dawn was breaking over twolegplace- Naples, as Fig and his friends had called it- and as he basked in the sunlight, he finally took a good look at the tom alongside him. Panna was a wiry cat, who couldn’t have been a month older than Goldenpaw, mostly white aside from a few cream tabby patches where the color hadn’t been eaten away. Goldenpaw also noticed several scars around where a kittypet’s collar would be, though he thought it better not to ask. Back home, scars were something to brag about, but all the city cats got defensive when he’d bring it up.

“I can tell you’re staring, fleabrain!”

Goldenpaw licked a paw and started grooming around his ears, pretending he had no idea what Panna was talking about. Thankfully, if he was good at one thing, it was keeping a deadpan expression. “Who got under your fur?” he purred, sitting down with his tail wrapped around his paws. He saw Panna bristle; he had gotten under his fur. As fun as teasing could be, he decided not to press any further. He was shifting uncomfortably like he was trying to hide his scars, and Goldenpaw had seen how quick he was to get his claws out. Goldenpaw mewed gently, patting the spot beside him with his tail for Panna to sit. And after several heartbeats of silence, he padded over and did.

They sat there for a moment, neither really sure what to say. Panna had been the one Fig asked to show Goldenpaw around, and they really should've been back before dawn broke. They'd just gotten a little distracted- after Goldenpaw had proved to be a capable ally, Panna had quickly taken to him, and he was more than flattered by it. But now the world was awake and alive, and Goldenpaw just wanted to take time to relish in it. Although after joining Goldenclaw he'd been far from a typical medicine cat, Whitesnake had raised him to believe all life is precious, and that StarClan should be thanked for all they did. That was the only one of his lessons Goldenpaw actually picked up.

"So…" Panna spoke up first. He seemed to be uncomfortable with long silence. "How does Lionhoof know you?"

Goldenpaw grimaced. "It's a long story. And it doesn't have much to do with me." 

Panna rolled his eyes. Goldenpaw smacked him with his tail. Panna shoved him back. Both of their claws were extended. 

Panna got to his paws, his long tail straight up. "Well, it's a long walk back. I bet you'll have time to tell it." After a single glance back, he jumped back onto the pavement. 

Goldenpaw stood, too, his neck fluff and fluffy tail ruffled by the morning's wind. Golden hour was basking Naples in a warm glow, and even the back alleys like where they were seemed a little bit brighter. He took a moment to take in the sounds, smells, and sights- including the sight of Panna, still walking away. 

"Hey!" he called, leaping off the balcony and running after Panna. "I'll tell you! Just wait up for me!" It didn't take long for Goldenpaw to catch up, and as he walked right by Panna's side, almost brushing against him, he waited to catch his breath before speaking up.

"Okay, it all started with my father…"

**Author's Note:**

> My designs for the fellas:  
> Goldenpaw is a mostly golden tom with silver patches, ears that curl towards the center, one green eye and one blue eye. There is a heart marking on his chest. 
> 
> Panna is a pedigree cream tabby Oriental Shorthair with vitiligo, who is mostly white. His eyes are red like an albino. There are claw marks around his neck
> 
> This fic is literally just me going feral and self indulgent for a couple hundred words! Thanks for reading!


End file.
